1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer hardware service tool that is incorporated in a computer cabinet.
2. Background Art
Computer components are generally housed in cabinets. Cabinets permit a greater control of the environment of internal components housed in the cabinet. Cabinets also protect computer systems during use and transportation. Cabinets for computer components may be fully enclosed, partially enclosed, or open racks.
Cabinets tend to limit access to the internal components housed within and may interfere with or complicate service operations. Replacement of some components in some instances may be the preferred service operation. Some components may be removed from a computer system without interrupting operation of the computer system. The ability to service a computer without interruption is referred to as “hot swapping” and represents a substantial advantage over computers that require turning off the computer before servicing.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problems and limitations as summarized below.